Las manos de un asesino
by Silentforce666
Summary: Él no puede controlarlo, no puede evitarlo. Su alma ha sido tomada y no puede sino observar. Mira sus manos y descubre que son... las manos de un asesino. La muerte del Patriarca y la posesión de Saga. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**Las manos de un asesino"**

Rompió un espejo, haciéndose pequeños pedazos en el suelo. No estaba iluminado; a excepción de la curiosa luz de la luna que se colaba por aquella ventana, la habitación se envolvía por penumbras. Cada pedazo de aquel espejo lo reflejaba tenuemente; repudiaba su reflejo, lo aborrecía. Se dejó caer en una silla frente a su escritorio, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, respirando agitadamente después de lo acontecido; una húmeda sensación en la mejilla le sorprendió. Miró su palma izquierda y supo que tenía un corte profundo por aquel cristal que había roto, dejando resbalar por su antebrazo la sangre que escapaba de su piel desgarrada. No le tomó más importancia, dejó que siguiera brotando, no sentía nada. Entonces el dolor volvió otra vez; su cabeza parecía martilleada por mazos de hierro. No pudo más que sujetarse las sienes con extrema presión esperando que desapareciese esa tortura, pero, se intensificaba con cada segundo; sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo que luego pasó a ser un tormento similar a miles de agujas clavándose en la dermis. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor; no lo soportaba, no lo controlaba.

-No…aún no…- cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios resecos cuando sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas infernales. El rostro macilento vio con pesadez a través de la ventana, la luna era testigo del sufrimiento que vivía cada noche, oculto de los ojos de los demás. Juraba que sus ojos ardían, casi llorando sangre. Respiró con dificultad lo más rápido que podía, lastimando su nariz; vio brillar su cabello cambiando de tono lentamente.

-_Ya eres mío…_- resonó una voz en su cabeza.

-No…- intentó levantarse del suelo.

-_No tiene caso que te resistas_-

-¡No!- se sujetó el estomago punzando de dolor.

-_Necio…-_

Su vista se nubló, cayó inconsciente contra el suelo. Al menos eso creyó. Sentía ataduras por todo el cuerpo, no se podía mover, pero sí miraba con claridad. Se movía, su cuerpo se movía, pero él no lo hacía a voluntad. La salida de su templo, las escaleras hacia Cáncer, el templo de Athena, todo era tan claro. Maldijo su suerte, maldijo a los Dioses, se maldijo a sí mismo. El frío que sentía era insoportable, helaba los huesos hasta la médula, se sentía un cadáver, pero sin duda se sintió congelado cuando vio la puerta del lugar en que solamente una persona podía estar. Su mano deslizó la pesada madera y se introdujo. Caminó cauteloso, y a unos metros lo vio; su cabellera verde y su túnica eran inconfundibles… quiso gritar de desesperación.

-Él no… no…- apenas audible imploraba.

-_¿Qué sucede? Si_ _esto es lo que deseas_- una risa confusa le resonó en el subconsciente.

-¿Saga?-

El patriarca se había vuelto hacia el Caballero; lo miró confuso. Se acercó unos pasos y observó detenidamente. Su mirada se perdía entre sus cabellos los cuales se tiñeron de plata.

-Saga ¿Qué pasa?-

Entonces él lo miró. Sus ojos eran rojos cual fuego y la mirada que irradiaban era la de un demonio, su sonrisa cínica y torcida y el aura maligna. La mano que antes sangraba ahora era iluminada por una esfera de energía poderosa y desbocada que atacó al débil hombre sin defensa.

Un sonido ahogado en las paredes del recinto; el patriarca agonizaba. Saga fue liberado por unos momentos, cayó de rodillas al suelo cerca del líder de la Orden, del poderoso maestro de Aries… del único padre que tuvo. El cabello era azul de nuevo y las orbes verdes estaban opacas. Miró sus manos nuevamente cubiertas de sangre.

-Son las manos… de un asesino- susurró con esfuerzo.

No evitó que las lágrimas salieran, él era el culpable, él lo había matado, él era su verdugo. Se quedó callado un tiempo, y después, su rostro volvió a ser demoníaco. Con sus dedos retiró la máscara imperturbable que cubría las facciones del patriarca; salió de la habitación rumbo a la de la infanta Athena.

"_Son las manos… de un asesino"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

Fic algo corto… está bien, MUY corto, pero es de calidad… espero… se me ocurrió gracias a la conversación que tuve con una persona a la que en poco tiempo le he tenido un gran aprecio.

Dedicado a todos mis lectores, y en especial para La Dama de las Estrellas y su amado Saga, espero que te haya gustado…


End file.
